Existing gun stocks do not adjust to angularity differences in the mated connection of the recoil lug of the receiver and the stock bedding unless custom epoxy or resin is applied to fill the angularity gap. This can cause the receiver to flex under recoil when the rifle is fired. This flexing motion can cause a harmonic whip in the barrel of the rifle that can throw the projectile off the intended trajectory. The flex in the receiver can also change the angularity between the back of the projectile cartridge and the bolt face. This angularity difference can also cause the bullet to project off the intended trajectory. This new system allows the stock to adjust to the angle of the recoil lug, thus eliminating the angularity difference between the two mated surfaces and increasing accuracy without custom epoxy or resin bedding work.